


Oswalds (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “12th Doctor x Clara sister where the sister has been gone for a bit and she suddenly appears in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Clara finds out that the Doctor is married to her. Then maybe questions about their relationship?”





	Oswalds (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think I did okay with this one. Sorry, it took me so long to write it, kinda been going through some stuff rn. Anywho, hope this doesn’t suck.

 

“I’m just worried about you.” 

You had to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes.

 

You were sitting in your sister’s house, she had invited you over for a cup of tea but it quickly had become another lecture.

 

“Clara, I’m  _fine_!” you insisted for the twentieth time.

“But I never  _see_ you anymore, you don’t exactly have a  _job_ , and you’re always disappearing,” she huffed. “You’re not in some kind of  _trouble_ are you?”

“ _No!_  Clara, I’m  _fine_! I’m happy and I’m sorry if I don’t come by as often as I used to.”

“I  _still_ don’t see why you won’t tell me where you’ve been.”

“I said it’s complicated.”

“Yeah, so complicated you can’t tell your own  _sister_?”

“You’ll understand someday, I promise,” you stood up and pat her head affectionately.  

 

The truth was you’d been traveling throughout time and space. You’d been recruited by a friend to work at the Time Agency so you had your own vortex manipulator, it was no TARDIS but it did the job. It was actually because of your job that you met the love of your life, The Doctor. He could be rude and sort of grumpy but underneath it all, he was a big softy and you loved him.

Of course, you could never tell Clara that though, what would she think? Time travel, aliens and regeneration? No, it was easier to just let her think you were an ordinary traveling fool.

 

“You leaving again?” she sighed.

“Yep, another day, another adventure,” you smiled.

“I  _wish_ you’d take me.”

“No, you should stay here with your house, your job, and your  _Danny_.”

“One trip wouldn’t hurt-”

“ _No!_ ” you snapped. “I mean … no.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t shut me out.”

“I,” you looked at her as your hand rested on the door handle, “I’m  _sorry_. I don’t want to mess with your life.” And with that, you walked out. 

 

Truth be told, you were a little jealous of how normal Clara’s life was so you would never do anything to disrupt it. You loved your life way too much though to stop so lying to Clara was your only option.

 

 

## Clara’s POV

“I just  _don’t_ understand that woman,” I shook my head as I heard the familiar sound of a certain alien landing his spaceship in my living room.

I smiled as I stepped aboard the TARDIS.  _How’s_ this  _for traveling (Y/n)_.

“Where to today Doctor?”

“Where do you  _want_ to go?” he raised one of his angry eyebrows and gave me a look.

“Further than we’ve ever gone before,” I said still thinking about my sister.

“As you wish.”

 

 

## Your POV

“You’ve  _got_ to be kidding me,” you sighed.

One way or another, you’d gotten yourself stranded at the restaurant at the end of the universe. You sat in a booth by yourself, sadly sipping a malt shake and fiddling with your vortex manipulator. It had gotten damaged in your last fight rendering you stuck.

 

Suddenly, you heard the one sound in the entire universe that you could never get tired of hearing. It was the TARDIS’s stupid brakes.  _He_ always  _leaves the parking brake on_ , you thought with a smile.

You ran outside to see the blue box waiting for you. You quickly finger combed your hair before sauntered inside.

 

“Took you long enough,” you crossed your arms and pretended to be cross as you stared at the old Time Lord opposite of you.

“Sorry, got a bit distracted,” he smiled at you. God how you’d missed that smile.

“Distracted? How? I wasn’t even on board?”

“Oh, you’re hilarious.”

“Thank you,” you curtsied sarcastically, “I do aim to please.”

“Aim a little  _higher_ then, dear.”

“Oh come here you,” you grabbed the collar of his shirt before you heard a quiet cough.

 

“ _(Y/n)?_ ” you knew that voice.

You turned around to see your sister standing on the other side of the control console.

 

“ _Clara?_ ” you shoved The Doctor away quickly. “What are  _you_ doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” she crossed her arms with a huff.

“I asked you first,” you walked up to her. “How’d you get aboard the TARDIS? What are you doing here? How did you- _DOCTOR!_ ”

He flinched as you spun around to scold him.

 

“You  _took my little sister!_ ”

“I didn’t take her per se,” he wrung his hands. “She’s actually been with me for a while-”

“ _A WHILE?!_ ”

 

“(Y/n)!” Clara got your attention back. “What’s your problem?”

“My  _problem_? My  _problem_ is that my  _little sister_  is traversing the  _galaxy_ with my incredibly  _stupid_ and _dangerous husband!”_

“ _Husband?_ ” Clara nearly choked. “You didn’t tell me you were married to  _my sister!_ ”

“You never asked,” The Doctor said defensively.

 

“Okay, okay,” you sighed and rubbed your forehead. “I feel like we all got off on the wrong foot here.”

“No kidding,” The Doctor muttered.

“You don’t get to talk here,” you wagged a finger at him. “Okay,  _Clara_. My little sister. I love you very,  _very_ much and  _always_ will. But I was so worried about you getting caught up in the life that I’m living, I pushed you away and I’m sorry about that. But to think that all this time you’ve been going on as many adventures as I had … I, I guess I’m sort of proud of you in a weird way.”

 

“… Why didn’t you tell me you were  _married_?”’ she said hurt.

“How was I supposed to tell you I’d married a Time traveling alien who occasionally changes his face? I’d sound like a nutter.”

“You  _are_ a nutter,” you both laughed.

 

“So … are we good?” you opened your arms up.

“We’re good,” Clara hugged you.

 

“Oh look at you Oswalds,” The Doctor walked up to the both of you. “Fancy a trip?”

“You know I’ll go anywhere you do,” you batt your eyelashes.

“Oh God, are you two going to be like that the  _whole_ time?” Clara pretended to barf.

“Only as long as it bothers you,” you winked and wrapped your arms around your husband.

“Gross.”

“Love you too.”

.

.

.

“So… how’d you two meet?” You looked up at Clara across the control console then at your husband beside you.

“It’s actually a funny story,” you smiled. “I work for the Time Agency and, well-”

“I saved her from a Dalek fleet,” The Doctor said smugly.

“I hardly think  _4_ Daleks qualifies as a  _fleet_.”

“ _You_ thought it did that day.”

 

“Okay, moving on,” Clara quickly changed the subject. “When’d you get married?”

“Oh you know,” you waved her off, “it’s hard to keep track when we’re both time travelers and all.”

“You didn’t keep track did you?” The Doctor gave you a look.

“No, no I didn’t.”

“Typical.”

“Oh, what, did  _you_ keep track?”

“As a matter of fact, I  _did_.”

 

“Aw!” both you and Clara said at the same time.

“Shut up.”

“Did I tell you I love you?” you cupped his face.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“I love you,” you kissed him.

 

“Get a room you two!”

“Shut up!”


End file.
